Often, a point of interest is coupled to or associated with a computer network. A computer network, sometimes referred to as a data network, can include a telecommunications network that allows computers to exchange data. Some computer networks include one or more wireless networks. A wireless network is any type of computer network that uses one or more wireless data connections for connecting network nodes, elements, or devices. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) links two or more devices over a relatively short distance using a wireless distribution method, usually providing a connection through an access point for Internet access. To be able to communicate over a wireless network, a device must first be connected to an access point. In some instances, the access point can be associated with one or more points of interest.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.